Dexter's Distraction
by Savvy Sammy-13
Summary: When Sarah Morgan enters Dexter's life again, he isn't sure how to feel about his younger sister's sudden appearance because of their complicated past. Dexter/OC. (Will be a short, 3 chapter story that may eventually turn into something more.)
1. Chapter 1

Dexter hurried up his apartment steps two at a time, bowling bag slung over his shoulder. He could see that all of the lights inside his home were dark and the balcony light was off as well.

"Deb," he grumbled under his breath.

When he knew he'd be coming home late, he always left a light on. No need to fumble around in the dark. But of course Deb didn't leave one on, and she wasn't home. She was probably exercising late at the gym.

 _ _Thank God for the full moon. Wait, thank God?__

Dexter fumbled inside his pocket for his keys. He was definitely off tonight. He felt the slide of blood in his pocket first, but his fingers drifted around it and clasped onto the Barbie doll head attached to his key ring.

"Hey Dex."

Dexter froze, hand still stuffed inside his pocket.

Out of the shadows, a woman stepped out and leaned against his door. It only took a second to recognize her, but the shock didn't wear off.

"Sarah?" Dexter tried to hide the surprise in his voice. "What are you doing—you're back in Miami?"

He stayed frozen exactly where he stopped in his tracks. Usually he could conjure up something to say in an awkward or surprising situation, but here he couldn't think of anything else to say other than something to just cover the silence for a moment.

"Heck yeah I'm back in Miami. You seriously couldn't have thought that I would not come back when I heard what happened with Deb and you…And a serial killer," she took a step closer to him and allowed the moonlight to illuminate her face.

She had her brown hair tossed over the front of one shoulder. It had always been a little longer than Deb had ever worn hers but it was about the same color. It was curled a little—not a lot but just in loose curls. That had been her signature since high school. She hadn't changed much. She was wearing a beige colored shirt with a tie in the lower front that kept the shirt from covering her stomach completely, while still appearing appropriate, and just a pair of blue skinny jeans with some sort of sandals.

He tried not to focus on her appearance for long.

Her words seemed caring, but she also seemed as if she was keeping her distance.

 _ _She's testing the waters.__

Dexter eyed her suitcases that sat half hidden in the shadows before bringing his attention back to his sister. He didn't know she was coming for a visit.

 _ _Maybe she told Deb?__

 _ _How long is she planning on staying?__

He didn't step in to hug her because she didn't make the first move. He watched her carefully.

Dexter cleared his throat before answering her.

"They found his body, ya know….The Ice Truck Killer…Apparent suicide," He moved forward to unlock the door and let the both of them in.

 _ _No need to stand awkwardly in the moonlight.__

"Good. I can't imagine what it felt like before they found his body," Sarah murmured. "So listen, I probably should've called before I just showed up with suitcases, but…what the hell is that?"

Dexter sensed her moving closer as she talked but it took him a moment to realize that she was pointing to the Barbie doll head on his key ring.

"A joke from the guys at work," he motioned at her with the severed Barbie head and smiled.

"Cute," Sarah murmured sarcastically and smiled. Her behavior was almost awkward…still off, and Dexter knew why.

"Is everything okay?" He asked as he pushed the door open and slid his hand in to switch on the light.

He turned back to her.

Sarah had always fallen through the cracks even more than Deb. Unlike Deb who still tried to keep Harry's attention and gain his approval throughout the years, Sarah didn't. She stopped. She always did her own thing.

He remembered once walking in her room when they were teenagers. She was painting her walls with small scenes and words that looked like street art. She had sure gotten in trouble for that.

Sarah was independent more so than Deb. Sarah didn't ask for help unless she really needed it. Maybe that's another reason he was surprised to see her standing outside his apartment with her suitcases.

"Yeah, of course. I needed a change in scenery and I needed to come see ya'll. Sorry I didn't secure a room before-"

"Sarah, you know if you need anything, me and Deb are here for you. Don't worry about it. You don't have to get a room-"

She smiled at him and bent down to pick up her bags, but Dexter lunged forward and took them from her.

"Let me get those."

He motioned for her to go in a head of him.

As they entered, he watched her eyes linger on his living room furniture—the couch especially before looking toward the kitchen.

"Here, what do you want to drink?" He asked as he sat her bags down.

"Just water. So…bowling huh?" She responded as she stood somewhat awkwardly in the kitchen.

"Oh yeah," Dexter sat her glass down on the counter. "Me and the guys at work have a little bowling team going on."

"I never thought of you as a bowler."

 _ _Me neither.__

Dexter faked his way through the general chit chat.

"So where'd you get a job?" He finally asked.

"Oh get this. You're looking at the new nanny of the Carroll household."

Dexter nearly choked on his water. He coughed into his fist.

"What? A nanny?" he sat his glass back down.

She hopped onto the counter behind her and tucked her hair behind her right ear. It was a quirk that she'd had since she was little. She was slowly returning back to the normal behavior he remembered.

 _ _She__ _'_ _ _s__ _ _getting comfortable again.__

"Yeah. It's gonna be the easiest freakin job ever. Don't act so surprised. They want me to move in. They have a room for me. It was a garage, but it's been renovated to be a bedroom and bathroom type deal."

"How old are the kids?"

"Four, Eight, and Ten."

"During the school days, I'll just have the four year old to watch," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you think that's a good idea? I'm not saying-"

"It's fine. I swear I'm sober. I don't even drink casually anymore," she interrupted him.

Dexter had the sudden urge to hide the case of beer he knew Deb had left in the fridge. Sarah fell into a few bad drinking times in her life but never bad enough to have a record.

"I know it's not as great as what you and Deb do, but this would be something good for me," Sarah moistened her lips and looked down at her glass of water.

"Only thing is, for a while they wanna do a trial thing, ya know. They don't want me staying over yet. They said they have to finish up the room, but I get it. You don't want a stranger staying in your house. Hell I could be a serial killer for all they know ya know?"

Dexter laughed—maybe a little more than he should've.

 _ _Sarah the serial killer__

"Crap. I'm glad Deb wasn't here when I let that spill out of my mouth," Sarah covered her mouth with her hand at her own mistake. "I would imagine that serial killers are a sore subject around here."

He couldn't see Sarah as a serial killer—absolutely not. She was built like Deb, but a little curvier- Probably just enough that it was noticeable when the two of them stood side by side. But it was her always soft expression and long brown waves that gave her more of a fresh out of college look.

Sarah was definitely more girly. She wore clothes that clung to her body more than Deb's usual baggy wardrobe.

"Where is Deb at anyway?" Sarah looked around again.

"Probably the gym. She's been working out so much that I'm pretty sure it's unhealthy," Dexter murmured.

"At least it's an outlet that probably won't destroy her life," Sarah took another sip of her water and avoided his eyes.

Dexter stayed silent. Obviously the people that she was going to babysit for did not know that alcohol had nearly destroyed her life quite a few times.

"I'm really glad that you've been here for her Dex. I should've come home sooner. I…"

"No, it's okay," Dexter interrupted her.

"No…it's…I'm her real sister, and I…. not saying that-"

"No, I understand," he reassured her.

He watched her get flustered at her own words.

"Shit, I'm an idiot."

Dexter smiled. Sarah rarely cussed so when she did it was almost comical.

Silence fell around them again.

"So how's Rita and the kids?" Sarah asked softly. She lowered her palms to wipe them on the front of her jeans nonchalantly.

 _ _Sweaty palms?__

"Good."

"I'm surprised you haven't proposed yet."

"Do I look like the marrying kind?" Dexter laughed.

Sarah smiled but looked down again. "You'd be a family man and a husband right away."

Dexter studied her face. Her tone was suddenly different.

"But hey, I feel bad. I'm gonna go rent a room for tonight at least," Sarah slid off the counter and pulled her shirt down a little.

"You can stay here."

"Dex, you already have Deb crashing here, I couldn't."

"It's no big deal. I can take the couch. You and Deb can share the bed. Like old times," He added.

"Deb's not much of a sharer," Sarah murmured.

Dexter smiled.

Sarah awkwardly refolded the dish towel beside the sink.

"Still neater than Deb I see. I could use you around her," Dexter joked but then let his smile fade at his own words.

"Dex, I shouldn't have just shown up after what happened. I get it-" She paced as she talked.

Dexter shook his head.

He didn't wanna have this conversation with her. He'd rather ignore that it even happened, and luckily for him, Deb made her grand entrance, ending the conversation.

 _ _Thank you, Deb.__

"Sarah?" Deb darted inside, leaving the door ajar. She ran over to hug her sister, sweat soaked clothes and all.

 _ _Ugh__

Dexter grimaced to himself.

"So seriously you have some explaining to do bitch; where've you been for two years…hardly even giving us a damn phone call," Deb rested her chin on Sarah's shoulder and caught Dexter's eye contact for a moment. She was smiling so big.

Dexter passed by them to shut the door and step back into the kitchen. Deb didn't know what had happened, or why Sarah had left in the first place. He glanced back to Deb's wide smile.

"What'd ya do, follow a guy back here? I sure as hell know that you didn't come for me," Deb continued.

"No," Sarah answered her quickly.

"Aw that smile says different," Deb shoved her playfully.

Dexter studied her face at that question.

Dexter watched the two of them talk, quickly catching up for a few minutes before Deb finally changed the subject.

"I'm goin to take a shower."

"Yeah you stink," Sarah countered, but she smiled playfully.

As Deb left the room, Sarah slid into the bar stool beside him without pulling it back. She rested her elbows on the counter and clasped her hands together.

Dexter wished he would have made an excuse for some sort of escape as soon as their eyes met.

"I can tell that you're still…creeped out or something-" She whispered.

Dexter raised his eyes back to her.

"Nah, it's nothing. I'm just surprised to see you back here unannounced," he spoke lowly.

"And it has nothing to do with what I'm talking about then?" She questioned.

"Don't worry about it. The three of us have all been through it with each other. Embarrassing and awkward times happen with every family," he played it off casually.

 _ _Except fucking your non blood related sister is definitely not something that happens in every family.__

He was still thinking about it—thinking about that night when he'd picked up Sarah because she was drunk and had had a fight with her boyfriend. Dexter had always been both of his sisters' shoulder to lean on. Only it was different with Sarah. Why were things always different with her?

"You are the best, Dex," she turned her body towards him as she spoke and she smiled.

Dexter was the first to break eye contact. "Better make sure Deb is gonna share the bed with ya."

"Shit, you're right," Sarah slid her thin frame back out of the bar stool without pushing it back and started towards the bedroom.

As she left, she tossed her hair back behind her shoulder, letting it cascade down her back.

Dexter watched her as she walked away, letting his eyes drop to her hips for a brief second before he forced them away.

 _ _Jesus, this was not what I needed to be distracted by right now. I still have the damn slide in my pocket.__

Dexter waited until his sisters were closed in the bedroom for the night before he placed his newest slide in his collection. He did it quickly and then replaced the air conditioner.

As he rearranged the blankets on his couch, he heard the two of them laughing from the bedroom. They were like giggling school girls who hadn't seen each other over summer vacation.

He rolled over onto his side. Sarah had a way of showing up in his mind when he didn't expect it. Of course, she was his sister, like Deb was, so he did think of her often in passing- especially if Deb brought her up, but he couldn't ever seem to erase the memories of when she actually made him feel a lot more than he ever had before.


	2. Chapter 2

__A few years ago…__

"Oh whoa hold up," Dexter lowered Sarah to the couch but she didn't release his neck.

He laughed at first, but then he tried to pull her hands away a little more forcefully.

"Sarah," he reached up to loosen her grasp but she looked up at him.

The look in her eyes was different. It wasn't the same sad, hopeless look that she'd given him when he scooped her off the floor outside of her boyfriend's apartment.

"Thank you for coming to get me, Dex," she whispered. Her breath smelled like alcohol. Although he'd literally had to carry her from the car two minutes earlier, she suddenly seemed alert.

She kept her hands clasped around his neck, and to avoid leaning on her, Dexter lowered one of his knees to the couch.

"Sarah, let go. You're very welcome."

Of course, he'd had to go and pick her up. Hearing her crying, and her speech slurring, he wasn't sure what exactly was wrong. When he'd gotten there, he was glad that she'd called him. Anything could have happened to her lying in the hallway, drunk and upset that her boyfriend had broken up with her and locked her out.

 _ _Her boyfriend was trash anyway.__

Sarah moistened her lips

"You're the only guy that's ever been there for me…Dad wasn't even ever here."

Dexter paused for a moment. There was pain in her eyes—pain that Dexter couldn't empathize with, but pain that intrigued him.

 _ _Am I to blame? Harry did spend every free moment with me, sometimes neglecting both Deb and Sarah in the process.__

Dexter finally pried her hands away from his neck and he pulled away from her, rising back to his feet.

She sat up. Her red, checkered, and unbuttoned flannel long sleeve slid off one of her shoulders, revealing the spaghetti strap of her white tank top underneath. He could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"I mean it, Dex."

Dexter turned away from her and the emotions that spilled from her mouth.

"You're the only stable guy in my life."

"Sarah, just lay down. You'll feel better in the morning. Get some sleep," he mumbled as he started walking towards the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"Wait!"

Dexter turned and she threw herself at him. Her lips crashed against his. She grasped his face with both of her hands, softly but desperately.

He pulled away from her in shock. "Sarah!"

He stared back at her.

"God I'm so stupid," she took a few steps backwards.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before she turned away from him and grabbed her purse from the couch.

"No, you're not leaving," Dexter made it to the door as she opened it. He closed the door back forcefully.

"I'm not that drunk Dexter! I can take care of myself!"

Dexter fell silent. Perhaps she had been more emotionally crippled than drunk.

But she did not fight him to open the door back. She merely sank into it and turned to face him, leaving their bodies and faces only inches apart.

Dexter was still in shock. But was he more in shock of her kissing him or more in shock that he actually felt something when she did? A surge of something bubbled up to the surface.

Sarah was the kind of girl that normal guys would and did find irresistibly attractive.

If he were a normal guy then he figured that the fact that they were bound in an odd sibling relationship wouldn't have mattered to him or stopped him from being attracted to her physically.

Part of Harry's code had been to keep his sisters safe, protect them if need be, but he was sure that what he was now thinking was not part of it.

Dexter lowered his eyes to her lips.

 _ _What was that I felt?__

He watched her swallow hard. She lightly brushed her tongue across her bottom lip.

 _ _This is wrong.__

She reached up to his chest, dragging her fingers slowly until she reached the neck of his shirt. She closed her fingers on it, tugging gently.

Dexter had never seen the look in her eyes before. She was actually turning him on.

 _ _We__ _'_ _ _ve already kissed once.__

He couldn't believe what he was thinking but he actually wanted to see if he felt the same feeling again.

Dexter reached up and grasped her neck with one hand gently as he leaned in to her lips.

As soon as her soft lips touched his, he felt it again- a fluttery shock that traveled through his body. It was different than he'd ever felt before. It wasn't the usual turned on feeling he got when he had sex or messed around with someone. This was so much stronger.

She kissed him back, slowly at first and then more fierce. She teased his lips with her tongue until he opened his mouth. Their tongues met and intertwined. She threw her arms around his neck and pushed her body closer to him. Dexter breathed her in as they kissed. She still tasted like alcohol, but she smelled like a mixture of that and her perfume.

Dexter allowed his hands to roam her body, moving down her to lightly brush her breasts before letting them fall to her waist and hips.

He knew that he was throwing all caution to the wind, but he didn't care.

Sarah moaned softly against his mouth.

She finally pulled away and looked up at him. They locked eyes for just a moment.

Sarah raised her hands to push against his chest, pushing him back towards the living room.

Dexter grabbed her arms and pulled her body back against his as he took a few steps backwards.

Their lips met again, crashing together desperately as they stumbled together towards the couch.

 _ _This is wrong.__

Dexter pulled away from her when he felt the couch against the back of his legs.

But she took the opportunity to discard her red checkered flannel. It fell to the floor.

Dexter looked at her breasts, barely hidden underneath the thin fabric of her white tank top. He could see her nipples hard through her shirt.

"Sarah," he began, but his voice was full of emotion.

"Shhh," she reached for the hem of his black shirt and he allowed her to lift if over his head.

She ran her palms down his chest. "We deserve this," she whispered.

Dexter watched her as she focused her attention on his jeans, or rather what was inside his jeans.

She kissed him again as she fumbled with the button on his jeans.

The argument he was forming in his head dissipated at the taste of her kiss again.

Instinctively, he reached down to unbutton her shorts. He pushed them off her hips and let them fall to the ground. She pushed his jeans down and she pushed him back towards the couch. Dexter sat down and looked down to see what she had been wearing underneath her shorts. She had on a pair of lacy red underwear. Normally, Dexter was not normally the type to get overwhelmed by a little colored fabric or lace, but he was taken back this time.

He kicked his jeans off of his legs as she climbed right on top of him.

She lowered herself down on his erection and grinded on him lightly. Dexter held the back of her neck and allowed his hand to tangled in her hair as he kissed her again.

It was her kiss that was the most intoxicating to him. It made him just want to forget about all of the slow stuff. He was never much of a fan of it with other women anyway.

Dexter reached down and slipped her underwear to the side, allowing his fingers to lightly brush against her sensitive area and entrance. He didn't care about the two of them getting completely unclothed, he just wanted to be inside her now, to know what it was like.

He pulled himself out of the opening of his boxers and pushed her underwear to the side again. Her kissing slowed and he pushed himself inside her.

She gasped against his lips, and his body shivered with emotion as she adjusted her body to allow him to slide all the way inside. It was as perfect as he imagined it would be.

She did most of the work, riding him as she took turns kissing his lips and lowering her face to his neck as she sighed and gasped.

Dexter was pretty sure that she finished twice or more by the time he finally gave in and allowed himself to spill himself inside her. It was intense and perfect and more than he had ever felt before.

But once his waves of pleasure subsided, he became very aware of the awkwardness of their situation.

 _ _I just finished inside of my sister.__

They were both breathing hard and sweaty. Her head was still against his neck and shoulder as reality rushed back to him.

He wondered if she was thinking the same. He gritted his teeth as he waited for her to sit up.

 _ _I am so stupid.__

When she finally raised her head, she didn't look at him. She sighed tiredly as she lifted herself up off of him and rolled to the side so that she could sit on the couch beside him.

Dexter placed himself back in his jeans and then stared ahead as the silence filled the room around them.

The fact that she wasn't speaking made him nervous.

 _ _She regrets it.__

Dexter was trying to form some sort of question in his mind when he heard his phone ringing from the kitchen. He jumped up to get it without thinking. When he reached it, he turned back in time to see her buttoning her shorts and grabbing her purse and flannel shirt.

"Where are you-"

"I'm going home," she answered him quickly without looking at him and headed for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Dexter rolled over again, unable to get comfortable on the couch or stop the memories from flooding back to him. Things would never ever be normal between them again. They could probably both pretend for Deb's sake, but he was beginning to seriously question why she had even returned in the first place. That night after they had sex, she'd left so fast that he assumed she must have thought it was a mistake. She never spoke of it again and neither did he. Their encounters from there on out were awkward to say the least.

Dexter finally got up and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. He was too restless to lay awake like that.

Absentmindedly, he retrieved a glass from the cabinet and then opened the freezer door for some ice cubes.

As he shut the freezer door, he nearly jumped out of his skin and dropped the ice tray he held in his hands.

"Jesus Christ!"

"I'm sorry!" Sarah was standing before him wearing nothing but a thin, light blue tank top and a pair of black underwear.

He forced his eyes back to her face.

"What the hell are you doing?" He laid the ice cube tray on the counter and glared back at her.

"Enough of the bullshit. I need to know how you really feel about…that night," Sarah murmured boldly.

Dexter paused as he studied her face.

"And you think now is the time to talk about it?"

She shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms across her chest, covering her breasts.

"How did you feel about it?" he asked softly.

"I…I can't stop thinking about it," she whispered.

Dexter raised his eyebrows at her bold proclamation. He was already a little turned on from remembering their last encounter.

He paused for a moment, listening to the silence around them.

 _ _Is this really happening?__

He tilted his head at her as he felt a smile form on his lips.

 _ _Fuck it.__

Dexter stepped closer to her and leaned in so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Is Deb asleep?"

Sarah breathed in sharply. "Yeah."

Dexter leaned in to kiss her neck. She sighed as she stretched her neck out to him.

He chuckled softly. He ran both of his hands up the back of her arms until he reached her shoulders.

She turned her head to kiss him.

 _ _She obviously didn't regret it that much.__

Dexter broke their kiss and gently shoved her towards the counter, testing her.

She went willingly, leaning over it and poking her butt up towards him.

Remembering what having sex with her was like the first time definitely made him want to go for it again. She must have liked it as much as he did.

Dexter wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, but she was fumbling with his underwear.

 _ _We don't have time for foreplay anyway.__

Dexter pulled her black underwear down her legs and pulled himself out of his boxers.

He pushed himself inside of her and she gasped aloud. Probably too loud, considering their situation, but in the moment, Dexter didn't care. It only turned him on more. Like the last time, he lost himself inside her. He wasn't thinking about anything except what they were doing. As he pounded inside her, she pushed back against him, matching his pace. He held her waist. Ever few moments, she would let small noises escape her lips and he'd briefly think of the repercussions of what they were doing, but none of that mattered. That is, until he heard the noise.

Dexter and Sarah both heard the bedroom door open and they both reacted immediately.

Sarah pulled away from him and pulled her underwear up in one quick motion. She ducked to the other side of the counter and Dexter tucked himself back into his underwear and fell to the floor, catching himself, barely, in push up form. It was as if they had planned their reactions beforehand.

He did a few quick push-ups and looked up as Deb entered the kitchen.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Deb questioned as she rubbed at one of her eyes.

"Push ups," Dexter casually looked up to her after he did a few more.

"At fucking 3 in the morning?" Deb looked irritated and confused in her baggy pajamas.

"You like to exercise at night. I just couldn't sleep. Did I wake you?"

"Oooookay then…But No. I don't think so…. Do you know where Sarah is though?"

"Oh, she said she had a phone call. She stepped outside so she wouldn't disturb us," Dexter lied as he prayed she wouldn't spot her hiding behind the counter.

Deb raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Who was it?"

Dexter climbed to his feet. "I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders as he tried to steady his breathing.

"Do you think she's acting weird?" Deb questioned.

"Uh, I hadn't noticed," Dexter murmured as he fiddled with the ice cubes in the tray.

Deb paused and chewed at her bottom lip as if she was thinking.

Dexter could feel himself becoming increasingly nervous. All Deb had to do was walk a little further into the kitchen and she would spot her.

"Well…I'm going back to sleep. Make sure she gets back in safe, will ya?" Deb turned away from him.

"Yeah I will," Dexter watched Deb head back to the bedroom and he breathed a deep sigh of relief when he heard the bedroom door shut.

He turned back just in time to see Sarah easing back to her feet on the other side of the counter.

Her teeth were clenched in a nervous expression.

"That was so close," She breathed out lowly.

Dexter breathed out tiredly. "Yeah."

He felt a little awkward again, like the last time they had given in except not as satisfied.

"We uh," she paused and Dexter looked up at her as she ran her hands through her now messy hair.

"We have to be more careful," she whispered. "What time does Deb normally leave for work?"

Dexter raised his eyebrows.


End file.
